Unforgive
by Mell Jeevas
Summary: satu-satunya obsesimu adalah memenangkan obsesi Mello, bagaimanapun keadaannya, semua untuk Mello. tetapi, andaikata ada Near yang berahasia bersama Mello, bagaimana denganmu?...fic pertama, wanna to RnR? CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgive**

**Mell Jeevas**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: OOC, AU**

** Second POV**

_ Cahaya matahari yang menyelusup masuk menembusi kaca jendela besar yang semalaman tak kau tutupi kain gorden membuatmu terbangun dari tidur yang tak mengenakan. Jam beker yang menimbulkan suara nyaring telah berhenti dengan sendirinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun tak kau hiraukan, suara nyaring yang terdengar ke kamar sebelah kamarmu itu ternyata tak sedikit pun membangunkanmu dari tidur yang baru kau lakukan setelah beberapa hari berkutat dengan laptop yang kini masih menyala menampilkan beberapa tulisan dan gambar._

_ Kamu menguap, airmata yang tergenang di sudut matamu kau seka. Perlahan kau bangkit dari posisi telentang, menurunkan kaki ke lantai dari sofa yang kau jadikan tempat tidur. Perutmu yang terasa lapar tak jadi prioritasmu setelah melihat satu laptop kini menampilkan wajah dari seseorang yang sangat kau rindukan._

_ Wajah kesal, namun terbingkai oleh segaris senyum tipis, mata biru tenang yang tidak mengarah pada kamera, namun mengarah pada potret dirimu yang tersenyum bahagia sambil merangkul bahunya. Wajah lelahmu yang kusut menjadi cerah dengan senyum kecil yang tak kau sadari telah tercipta menghiasi rupamu. Bahkan hanya melalui potret diri, dia mampu membuatmu melupakan sejenak dunia, mengalihkan dirimu sepenuhnya pada dia yang tak lagi kau temukan berada di sisimu ketika pagi berbisik._

_ Senyum kecil yang perlahan memecah keheningan berubah menjadi tawa ironi, semakin lama, menjadi sebuah isakan tertahan. Sakit yang amat sangat adalah apa yang benar-benar mengguncang hatimu. Kamu ingin, sekali ini lagi menemuinya dalam realita yang akan menenangkanmu jika kamu telah melihat mata langitnya, meski sejenak. Meski sedetik, asalkan kamu dapat mengucapkan hal yang selama ini paling ingin kamu katakan padanya._

"Aku akan mengalahkan Near, bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tidak akan berhenti walau harus menghancurkan apa pun yang kumiliki!" kalimat pemuda pirang itu menghentikan kalimat yang baru saja ingin kau katakan.

Sekali saja dalam sehari, kamu berharap pemuda itu berhenti berbicara tentang bocah berambut putih yang kau kenali sebagai Near. Dia, dirinya, atensinya, selalu saja tertuju pada Near, bocah albino penyendiri itu. Terkadang kamu merasa benar-benar muak jika si pirang berbicara tentangnya. Padahal, kamu sangat ingin, menjadi bagian dari hidup penggila coklat itu, bagian yang penting, lebih penting daripada kehadiran Near.

Apalagi? Kamu lebih dekat dengannya, kamu menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersamanya. Namun apa yang kau dapat? Kamu tak lebih dari pajangan di dekatnya, tak lebih dari pengikutnya, hamba yang mendevosikan diri terlalu jauh untuknya. Sementara yang ada dalam pikiran dan prioritasnya? Hanya ada Near, hanya ada kata untuk menjadi nomor satu, mengalahkan dan melampaui semua orang, melampaui Near, dan bahkan L. Dia terobsesi untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih dari orang lain. Tak peduli, bagaimana ia menghancurkan dirinya. Padahal, ada dirimu yang siap mendampinginya, memberikan apa pun untuknya, walau kamu sadari, kamu tidak bisa memberinya obsesi.

"Mello," kamu memanggil namanya.

Nama yang lebih cocok untuk anak perempuan, namun kamu selalu senang tatkala lidah dan pita suaramu menggaungkan nama itu. Nama yang terlalu indah, meski hanya _codename_, tapi kamu tahu, nama itu telah mencerminkan dirinya. Dia, makhluk yang akan selalu indah di matamu. Selalu menjadi prioritas dalam hidupmu ketika untuk pertama kalinya Roger membawamu padanya.

"Ada apa, Matt?"

Satu hal lagi, kamu selalu senang ketika dia mengucapkan tiga huruf yang membentuk namamu. Seakan-akan kamu terhipnotis, kehilangan apa yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu akan kehilangannya. Dan oh, tentu saja, tatapan mata yang begitu tajam darinya. Intimidasi mutlak memang, tapi kamu sangat menyukai warna biru langit nan cerah itu. Senada dengan langit musim panas yang membiusmu.

"Ah, tidak Mello. Aku hanya… akh, apa kamu membutuhkan sesuatu?" kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan kalian. Berharap dari itu, kamu tidak lagi mendengar dia menyebut nama Near yang membuatmu harus tersingkir sejenak dari dirinya.

Mello memandangmu heran, namun sikap biasa saja kamu tunjukkan demi menghindari pertanyaan aneh dari Mello. Pemuda itu memandang keadaan sekitar, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Kamu masih menanti, menanti apa yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kalimat beraroma coklat yang manis, semanis ketika dia menggerakkan kedua belah bibir itu untuk berbicara. Membuatmu seakan-akan ingin merasakannya sejenak. Aroma manis coklat yang dipadukan dengan pahit tembakau.

"Kau letakkan di mana kamus bahasa Jermanku, Matt? Aku membutuhkannya, aku harus bisa menguasainya dengan baik sebelum Near melakukannya!" ujarnya sembari menyusuri rak-rak buku dalam ruangan, membuatmu terdiam.

Kamu memandangnya nanar, padahal, kamu berharap lebih untuk dirinya tak mengingat tentang Near lagi. Padahal, kamu berharap agar dia mau melihat dirimu lebih dari selama ini. tapi, percuma saja, kamu tahu itu. yang dapat kamu lakukan hanyalah ada untuk melayaninya sebagai budak. Berada di belakangnya untuk menyediakan apa pun yang dia butuhkan. Sebuah ironi untuk pendevosian mutlak yang kau lakukan.

"Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, Mello!"

Kamu beranjak dari dudukmu, turut mencoba untuk mencari kamus tebal yang diinginkannya. Kamu, mengapa kamu tak bisa untuk sekali saja menolak apa yang diinginkannya? Menolak untuk membantunya atau melayani dia laiknya seorang hamba sahaya yang terlalu hina untuk dimanfaatkan sedemikian sepihaknya?

Hanya ada satu jawaban, jawaban yang kamu sendiri pun bingung bagaimana harus menjabarkannya sedemikian rupa, tapi kamu tahu kamu dapat merasakannya dengan hatimu. Ya, satu jawaban sederhana yang jika boleh dikatakan, sangat polos.

Kamu, mencintainya!

Kamu menyukai dia, walau kamu tahu itu salah. Tapi, untuk urusan hati, apa ada yang salah? Kamu berpikir demikian dengan hatimu, tapi dengan pikiranmu? Kamu mencoba untuk mengingkarinya. Kamu tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki. Kenapa? Jawabannya cukup sederhana, karena kamu juga laki-laki. Tapi, apa yang dihadirkan hatimu tak dapat kamu bohongi. Memangnya apa lagi? Selama seminggu kamu mencoba untuk mengabaikannya demi mendekati Linda, gadis manis dengan bakat lukis itu. Tapi, kamu malah merasa tersiksa saat Mello tak ada di dekatmu.

Serta, satu kenyataan yang membuatmu makin tersesat karena kenyataanya, Mello menunjukkan gestur tidak suka ketika kamu mendekati gadis yang selalu membuat Mello kesal itu. apa dia cemburu? Kamu berharap iya, dan jika itu benar adanya, kamu akan senang sekali. Tapi, apa cemburunya dia hanya sebatas, dia kehilangan anjingnya? Atau cemburunya dia karena…

… dia juga menyukaimu?

Memikirkannya membuatmu berharap agar kemungkinan kedua yang terjadi. Tapi, mengingat dia yang tiada henti-hentinya berbicara tentang 'mengalahkan Near' membuat hatimu kusut masai.

Ada satu kebiasaan yang paling membuatmu kesal jika melihat Mello, yaitu, ketika Mello menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku catatan dan ia terlalu enggan untuk memerlihatkannya padamu. Kamu selalu ingin melihatnya, kamu selalu ingin tahu apa yang kira-kira ditulis Mello dalam buku catatan itu. Kamu tahu, bukan hal biasa seperti rangkuman pelajaran. Tapi, sesuatu mengenai '_diary_'. Mungkin terdengar begitu menggelikan untuk seorang seperti Mello untuk menuliskan catatan harian pada sebuah buku. Menulis apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dia lakukan seharian penuh. Tidak, kamu rasa Mello tidak akan repot-repot menuliskan hal itu.

Tapi, ketika malam sebelum tertidur, dia selalu menulis sesuatu dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat entah di mana. Kamu tahu kebiasaan itu, karena kamu akan selalu terbangun di tengah malam dan setiap kali itu terjadi, kamu akan melihat dia belajar sambil menggigit batangan coklat hitam. Dan kebiasaan bahwa ia selalu menulis sebelum tertidur baru kamu ketahui seminggu lalu, ketika kamu kembali terbangun dan mendapatinya menggerakkan batangan bolpoin, sementara setengah tubuhnya berada di balik selimut. Sebenarnya kamu tidak begitu peduli, tapi senyum yang tersampir di wajahnya membuatmu benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dia tuliskan di sana.

"Hei Mells, apa yang kau lakukan?" kamu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, dia menoleh setelah sempat terkejut mengetahui kamu tengah memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Matt? Tidak apa! Aku hanya menulis sedikit kosa kata, kau tidur saja Matt!" dia memberi jawaban ambigu padamu. Membuatmu sedikit kesal melihat ia tengah berahasia padamu.

Sekali lagi, sebenarnya kamu ingin tak ada rahasia di antara kalian. Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dari sahabat. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya, Mello berahasia, dan kamu tak boleh tahu.

Sahabat… syukurlah jika Mello benar-benar menganggapmu seperti itu, bukan sekedar pengikut semua rencananya untuk menjadi 'nomor satu' seperti yang selama ini dia inginkan. Sebenarnya, kamu menginginkan lebih dari itu. lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuknya. Tapi, untuk hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, masih lebih baik bersahabat daripada memaksakan diri untuk menjadikannya lebih dari sahabat dan akhirnya akan menjauhkan kalian.

"Hei Matt, apa kau mau bermain denganku besok? Tapi, hanya kita berdua!"

Seketika, kamu dapat merasakan panas menjalari wajahmu, membuatmu merasa begitu hangat malam ini.

Mello mengajakmu main… berdua saja…

Apa kamu sedang bermimpi? Diam-diam, kamu mencubit kulitmu, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dia katakan bukan mimpi seperti yang baru saja otakmu katakan.

"Jangan bengong saja, Matt! Apa kau tidak mau bermain denganku?" tanya Mello sekali lagi, meski dengan kalimat kasar dan nada bentakan yang kamu prediksi sampai ke kamar sebelah, kamu bahagia mendengarnya. Setidaknya, dengan pengulangan itu, kamu merasa yakin jika dia benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja, Mells. Aku mau main denganmu!"

Senyum mengembang di wajah imut milikmu, meski tak mendapat tanggapan atau balasan dari Mello yang sejurus setelah kamu menyetujui ajakannya hanya merebahkan kepalanya dan merapatkan selimut, tapi kamu bisa merasakan, ada perasaan yang luar biasa membuncah dalam hatimu.

Bermain dengan Mello… berdua saja…

Dua kalimat itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepalamu, membuat senyuman sekali lagi tersampir tanpa kamu inginkan, yang sebenarnya tanpa kamu sadari, bocah berambut pirang sempat melirikmu sebentar. Menyebabkannya berpikir bahwa kamu benar-benar manis dengan merah itu. Ya, wajah merah merona yang dipayungi dengan merah menyala rambutmu, benar-benar manis. Dan merah baru terlukis di wajah yang dinaungi warna kuning keemasan.

"_Hoffentlich morgen hell_"

My Corner: ini baru chapter pertama. Mungkin saya akan membuat ini twoshot atau multichap. Saya baru di sini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya melalui review. Oya, kalimat terakhir dari Mello itu artinya, "Semoga besok cerah" saya sok pakai bahasa Jerman, tapi sama sekali gak tahu apa-apa! :3

_Mell Jeevas_


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama, maaf telat update dan terima kasih buat yang udah me-review chap sebelumnya, **AnnaYuki**, **Nitnate **a.k.a **Yaoinsane**, **Nocturne**, **Ichiri **a.k.a **Kiyoi Rie Aozora**, dan **Makoto Mitsuru**.

Khusus buat **Nocturne**, ini review reply dari saya, : iya, ini fic pertama. Tidak percaya? Terima kasih. Benarkah rapi? Saya rasa amburadul, karena saya terlalu malas buat ngedit. :3 yep, rating-nya T. saya rasa, saya mengerti 'sesuatu' itu. mungkin, saya tidak akan sampai buat hal yang you-know-what sama mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka masih anak-anak. Tapi, mungkin chap depan akan ada scene yang sedikit –yeah-kita-tahu-itu- hanya saja, saya akan buat lebih halus, hingga bahkan (sangat) tidak terasa. Itu pun, jika yang lain setuju.

Yang lain, saya udah review reply lewat PM. Silakan dicek. Sekali lagi terima kasih, saya benar-benar antusias baca review dari kalian. Karena itu, chap ini buat kalian yang udah review.

Enjoy!

_**Unforgive**_

**M**ell Jeeva**s**

**Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: OoC, AU, Sho-ai.**

=!=

**Second POV, Matt's side**

Pagi sekali, kamu terbangun dengan riang. Dalam kepalamu hanya ada rencana bermain berdua dengan Mello hari ini sesuai janjinya. Dia akan bersamamu selama beberapa waktu dan tanpa kehadiran Near. Memikirkannya saja dapat membuatmu melambung tinggi menuju dirgantara. Kamu senang, bahagia, atau apa pun istilah yang diberikan oleh orang-orang tentang perasaanmu.

Cinta membuat segalanya menjadi indah, dulu kamu berpikir kalimat itu hanya bualan para pujangga atau orang gila yang tengah mencinta. Tapi, sekarang kamu merasakannya. Kamu harus merasakannya untuk percaya sepenuhnya. Entah mengapa asumsi seperti itu melekat pada dirimu. Apakah karena Mello membuatmu untuk percaya hanya pada pandangan matamu saja? Sama seperti dia yang hanya bertindak sesuai pemikirannya, sesuai keabsahan apa yang ia lihat.

Mello berambisi untuk menang dan kamu berambisi untuk memenangkan ambisi Mello. Walau ambisi Mello adalah hal paling tabu sekali pun, abnormal, _invalid_, atau apalah. Tapi, impianmu adalah mewujudkan impian Mello. Asalkan untuk Mello, semua adalah absah, autentik, di matamu.

Segera, kamu beranjak dari ranjang di sisi lain ranjang Mello yang kini pemiliknya sudah tidak berada di sana lagi, _'Dia pasti sudah di ruang makan atau perpustakaan.' _Kamu membatin, kamu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian bersih.

Kelas hari ini berakhir pukul 15.00, dan itu akan memberimu banyak waktu bermain dengan Mello sebelum pukul 19.00 sebelum makan malam. Sekali lagi senyuman tersampir di wajahmu. Sedikit cekikikan, kamu berjalan menuju ruang makan, tempat seluruh penghuni panti berkumpul dan menyantap sarapan sebelum memulai kegiatan masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, Matt." Sapa Linda padamu.

Gadis kecil itu tetap saja ramah pada semua orang, kamu tersenyum manis sebelum membalasnya dengan, "Pagi, Linda. Semoga harimu cerah."

Basa-basi, tetapi tak apa bagimu. Lagipula, kamu tidak harus terus-terusan memasang tampang 'awas' pada semua orang seperti Mello atau tampang datar tak tertebak seperti Near. Bagaimanapun, kamu adalah Matt, Mail Jeevas, bukan Mihael Keehl ataupun Nate River. Kamu adalah dirimu sendiri. Sebagaimanapun cinta membawamu untuk mencoba menjadi seperti orang yang diinginkan oleh orang yang kamu cinta, tetapi kamu juga tidak bisa meninggalkan dirimu, jati dirimu, pribadimu. Tidak bisa, karena kamu sadar, jika kamu berubah, sudah dipastikan Mello akan meninggalkanmu. Jika itu terjadi, kamu bisa melihat Mello menggandeng Near atau paling tidak, selalu bersama Near sepanjang hari.

Senyuman manis nan riang tergantikan dengan senyum masam apabila kamu memikirkan bahwa Near yang akan memiliki Mello nantinya. Tidak, tidak seperti itu. kamu tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mello adalah milikmu, harus jadi milikmu. Karena itu, kamu akan melakukan apapun demi Mello.

"Selamat pagi, Mello," kamu menyapa pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menekuni sebuah buku tebal itu.

Tak ada tindakan yang signifikan, meski tenang, ia cepat-cepat menjawab, "Selamat pagi, Matt. Dasar telat, kau mau tidur sampai pukul berapa, heh?" nada ketus menjelma ke dalam pertanyaan, kamu hanya tersenyum sesaat.

"Maaf, Mells. Aku kesiangan. Tapi, setidaknya aku masih bisa menjagamu sekarang,"

Mello mengangkat kepalanya, kerutan segera tercipta di keningnya yang samar-samar tertutupi poni, "Menjaga? Apa maksudmu, Matt?"

"Ah, tidak. Hei Mells, seharusnya kamu memakan makananmu, bukannya membaca buku!" kamu menuntut tegas, lalu tanpa permisi menarik buku tebal dalam lingkaran kedua lengan Mello.

"Hei Matt! Kembalikan bukuku!" perintah mutlak, bergaung seakan-akan tak butuh penyanggahan atau penolakan. Tapi, bukankah percuma selama ini kamu bersama Mello jika tak mampu mengendalikan sedikit ambisinya yang mulai membuatnya gila itu? karenanya, kamu berkeras kepala untuk segera mematuhinya.

"Makanlah dulu, Mells. Kau tidak akan punya tenaga di kelas jika kau tidak sarapan,"

"Aku punya cokelat, Matt. Sekarang kembalikan! Aku belum menyelesaikannya," Mello turut berkeras kepala, untuk itu, wajah merenggut ala bocah manja kamu kenakan demi meluluhkannya. Dan bingo! Kamu memang hebat Matt. Dia menghela napas pelan, bahunya yang tadi terangkat tegang perlahan merileks.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Mello meraih selai cokelat dan mulai mengolesi seluruh permukaan roti bakar miliknya. Roti bakar dan telur ceplok bukanlah favorit Mello untuk menikmati sarapan pagi. Karena itu, selai cokelat selalu menjadi menu utama baginya. Dan jangan lupakan pula segelas cokelat hangat. Sedangkan bagimu, apa saja yang tersedia, kamu bisa memakannya. Dan teh manis di pagi hari rasanya cukup untuk menyela menu segelas cokelat hangat yang hampir tiap hari kamu siramkan ke dalam tenggorokanmu.

"Hari ini," ucapanmu terpotong demi sekerat roti bakar yang akan segera memasuki mulutmu, kamu menggigitnya, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatmu, "kita mau main ke mana?"

Mello tak serta merta menjawab, ia menikmati seteguk cokelat hangat, "Kita akan menyusup ke luar _Wammy's House_," jawab Mello tanpa melihat ke arahmu.

"APA?" sontak , kamu mengeraskan _volume_ suaramu tanpa sadar, membuat ratusan pasang mata tiba-tiba membagimu dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung.

"Hei, kau bisa lebih mengecilkan suaramu? Kita ini tidak menyusul L, tapi hanya jalan-jalan di Winchester. Kau tidak usah seheboh itu, kan?"

Kamu membelalak tak percaya, keluar dari _Wammy's House_ tanpa seizin Roger adalah pelanggaran fatal. Dan kamu bisa saja disetrap selama seminggu sambil mengerjakan tumpukan soal sebagai hukuman. Itu hanya hukuman yang bisa dipikirkan olehmu, belum hasil pertimbangan seluruh staf pengajar, Watari, dan L.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita melarikan diri, kan?" sekali lagi, kamu mengeluarkan pertanyaan pertanda ragu.

Mello mendengus, sepertinya ia akan segera memukul kepalamu, namun ia urungkan, "Kita hanya keluar sebentar, Matt. Bukannya mau nikah lari!" satu kebingungan dan seribu satu alasan meyakinkan dari Mello. Itu akan segera membungkammu. Tapi, dengan satu kalimat penutup yang baru saja diucapkan Mello?

Kamu bisa merasakan, wajahmu tiba-tiba memanas. Kamu bisa membayangkan bagaimana warna merah _blush_ menyembur dari wajahmu membayangkan Mello memakai gaun pengantin dan berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar di mana kalian akan mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan.

Hei, tunggu dulu! Mengapa kamu membayangkan Mello memakai gaun? Dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Meski wajahnya bahkan lebih manis daripada seluruh anak perempuan penghuni _Wammy's House_. Ya, kecuali beberapa anak perempuan yang harus kamu akui mereka manis. Tapi, bagaimanapun manisnya wajah mereka. Tetap saja, kamu tidak akan berpaling dari pesona dan semangat tak terkalahkan milik Mello.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, terserah saja!" ketus Mello.

Ia berjalan meninggalkanmu yang masih membengong memikirkan antara hukuman yang akan kamu dapat jika ketahuan dan wajah Mello yang mengatakan 'ya' ketika melakukan sumpah setia sehidup-semati di atas altar. Rasanya kamu ingin menangis minta maaf atas kesalahan yang kamu lakukan dan meleleh karena panas diwajahmu membuncah ke seluruh tubuhmu secara bersamaan.

=!=

Suara keras dari tapakan kakimu yang berjalan tergesa setengah berlari memantul kesegala arah, membuatmu mendengarnya di tempat-tempat sunyi seperti ini. Semua hanya karena satu hal, lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan kamu bahkan belum menemukan di mana Mello berada. Benar saja, kamu kehilangan dia ketika sibuk melamun di ruang makan. Saking sibuknya, kamu bahkan tidak menyadari jika Mello beranjak pergi dari sisimu.

Kamu mulai merasa khawatir, entah di mana Mello. Kamu tidak pernah kehilangan jejak Mello selama setengah jam tiga menit dua puluh dua detik sebelumnya. Dan detik berikutnya yang bertambah membuatmu serasa ingin frustasi saja mencarinya. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa keberadaan si putih Near pun menghilang. Kamu hanya berharap, semoga saja kamu tidak mendapati mereka tengah berdua di suatu tempat sepi sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang amat sangat rahasia dan kamu terlupakan.

_'Tidak, tidak, tidak! Oh, NO, shit!'_

Kamu mulai frustasi, pemikiran liar membuat keadaanmu makin buruk. Kamu sudah merasa stres memikirkan ketiadaan Mello dan sekarang otakmu dengan seenaknya memberi bayangan wajah Near yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil merebut Mello dari dirimu. Rasa-rasanya kamu ingin menghancurkan tembok yang membangun sisi koridor tempatmu berjalan.

Ujung koridor sebelum pembelokan menuju ruang rekreasi, kamu bisa menghapalnya dengan jelas. Dan jika kamu telah sampai di tempat ini, itu berarti ruang kelas sudah terlalu jauh ke belakang kamu tinggalkan.

"Saya mengharapkan Mello,"

Seperti kuping anjing, kedua daun telingamu bergerak menangkap suara lembut yang baru saja berucap. Dan dia? Dia…

…mengatakan Mello?

Kusut masai menggantung, kesal berurai mengambang, melukiskan wajahmu yang mulai mengeras. Kamu tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu. Tentu, bahkan tak melihat pun, kamu tahu, jika itu adalah milik Near.

Kamu mendekat, bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ingin segera melabrak Near dan membawa Mello sejauh-jauhnya dari makhluk ringkih, rapuh, tak berdaya itu. tetapi rasa penasaran tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai Near harus mengatakan 'mengharapkan' memberatkan langkahmu untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Firasatmu tak enak, _'Mengharapkan apa maksudnya? Apa yang dikatakan Near itu? Mello, apa yang kau lakukan?'_ Kamu hanya cukup menyandarkan punggungmu di dinding tembok, menunggu, menanti, apa yang akan dikatakan Mello untuk menanggapi kalimat mencurigakan itu.

"Heh, tentu saja, Near!"

Kalimat Mello berubah menjadi trisula yang menghujam jantung dan kedua paru-parumu. Kamu terdiam, entah harus melakukan apa saat ini. Keluar dari persembunyian laiknya pahlawan yang menyelamatkan nyawa sang putri atau tetap menjadi pengecut yang menciut tanpa melakukan apapun demi orang yang dicintai. Kamu tahu, itu berlebihan. Karenapada hakikatnya, Mello baik-baik saja di sana, ia tidak sedang diganggu oleh siapa pun karena Near tak akan bisa melukai Mello. Justru yang tidak baik-baik saja adalah kamu.

Kamu, lebih tepatnya, hatimu.

=!=

Perhitungan jenius, rencana matang, dan modal kenekatan, membawamu dan Mello kini menghirup udara kota yang sesak dan sibuk. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan kondisi damai _Wammy's_ _House_ yang hanya beributkan suara anak-anak di waktu-waktu tertentu. Seharusnya kamu lebih bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan suasana sebebas ini bersama Mello. Namun, apa yang kamu dengar di koridor pagi tadi merebut semua keceriaan dari dalam dirimu.

Lebih bodoh, karena kamu terlanjur hancur sebelum mendengarkan sampai tuntas apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. kamu malah mematung seperti boneka porselen gagal ukir. Bahkan kamu tak berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung. Yang ada dalam pikiranmu tak lebih dari rentetan dramatisasi berlebihan: Mello bergaun pengantin, tiba-tiba dibawa kabur pria berjas dan kemeja putih seputih tubuhnya dari gereja, meninggalkanmu yang belum sempat mendengar kalimat 'ya, aku bersedia' dari Mello. Dan hal itu sukses membuatmu tak mengikuti satu pelajaran terakhir karena terlanjur tak berkutik di ruang kesehatan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Bukankah ini bagus, Matt. Lihat mereka semua, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Seharusnya ada satu hari pelajaran di mana kita akan keluar panti dan mengamati. Bukankah, pada akhirnya kita juga akan membaur dengan mereka. Seharusnya, kita lebih berinteraksi mempelajari pola tingkah laku mereka. Umh, Ilmu Sosial. Yeah, itu akan sangat berguna, kan?" Mello mengoceh lugas, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan acara melarikan diri ini. Atau memang sudah terbiasa dan hanya kamu yang tidak tahu? Oh, itu membuatmu makin tidak becus.

"Yeah, Mells. Itu bagus" kamu menanggapi malas.

Bayang-bayang betapa menyenangkan jika bermain berdua dengan Mello yang kamu bayangkan semalaman hingga sulit tidur saking senangnya runtuh seketika, jatuh terkulai, tak berdaya dan mengesalkan. Bagaimana mungkin jadi hal menyenangkan jika dalam kepalamu hanya perselingkuhan Mello dengan Near. Oh, baiklah, lagi-lagi itu terlalu berlebihan. Mello bukan kekasihmu dan untuk apa Mello berselingkuh dengan laki-laki yang menjadi musuhnya sendiri? Lagipula, mari kita garis bawahi, Near Laki-laki dan begitupun dengan Mello. Apa kamu berpikir bahwa Mello juga sepertimu yang memiliki kelainan karena menyukai sesamamu?

Terserah saja, _gay_ ataupun bukan, asalkan Mello menyukaimu, apapun namanya, tak masalah. Tapi andaikata dengan Near, kamu berharap BB akan menjadi santa untukmu dan mengganti sekarung mainan dengan kematian bocah putih itu.

"Hei Matt, apa kau marah? Tenang saja, kita tidak akan ketahuan Roger, aku telah memikirkan semuanya," tegas Mello, seakan-akan ingin menyapu kekhawatiran yang melanda di wajahmu.

"Bukan itu, Mells. Hanya saja…" ucapmu menggantungkan kalimat. Kamu menatap Mello yang mengerutkan kening meminta jawaban. "mengapa kau memintaku bermain bersama? Bukan meminta Near" lekat-lekat, kamu memandangi mata tajam Mello yang disentuh ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya yang mengemas oleh senja. Jelas terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya.

Mello makin mengerutkan keningnya, ia hanya memandangmu lama, membagikan sorot kebingungan melalui isyarat mata dan rupa. "Bukannya sudah jelas? Kau temanku. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus meminta bocah albino itu untuk bermain bersama?" Mello balik bertanya, namun panggilan 'bocah albino' serasa menjadi panggilan sayang untuk Near dari Mello.

Semua keadaan rupanya membuatmu menjadi sedikit lebih sensitif. "Karena sepertinya, kau tidak menganggapnya musuh seperti yang kau katakan," kamu mulai mendesak. Ada nada kesal, namun samar. Ingin berontak, tapi tubuhmu tak menghendaki. Rasanya, tiba-tiba kamu jadi sangat lemah.

"Hei Matt, apa kau sakit?" ujar Mello mengalihkan.

Tidak ditanggapi, kamu makin kesal. "Karena sepertinya, Near lebih menarik perhatianmu daripada aku,"

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Hei, wajahmu memucat, Matt!" suara Mello terdengar gusar, namun kau tak peduli. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, dia malah mengalihkan pada hal yang tidak penting.

Kamu menyipitkan mata, rasanya Mello terasa menjauh dan berputar-putar dalam pandanganmu, "Apa kau, menyuk–" dan kalimatmu terputus.

Tubuhmu tiba-tiba terasa lumpuh, terhuyung membentur trotoar jalan, terasa ringan. Namun anehnya, kamu bahkan tidak bisa menopang tubuh ringanmu untuk berdiri. Semua menjadi gelap, yang bisa kamu lihat dan dengar kini hanya wajah dan suara panik Mello memanggil-manggil namamu.

"Matt? Matt?"

"Apa kau menyukai Near?" pertanyaanmu berhasil keluar, namun terdengar seperti gumaman tak jelas yang tidak dapat didengar, bahkan oleh Mello yang mendekapmu di dadanya.

Kesadaranmu makin menipis, tetapi kamu masih sempat merasakan jika tubuhmu melayang, terangkat, entah bagaimana. Dan kamu bisa mendengar gumaman kasar dari bibir Mello.

"Bertahanlah, Matt!"

Akhirnya, kesadaranmu hilang total.

=!=

My corner: er… maaf, saya masih belajar buat fic yang bagus. Sepertinya ini abal banget. Tapi, mohon kritik membangun dari semua reader. Dan jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan semua pendapat kalian. Ini negara demokrasi, saya tidak melakukan pengekangan apapun.

Yang berniat ngasih saya flame, silakan. Yang penting anda login, tapi jika anda cukup pengecut untuk lempar batu sembunyi tangan, silakan memakai anon review. Saya gak niat ngajak berantem, tapi ngajak kalian buat ngeluarin semua unek-unek selama membaca fic ini. Saya harap readers mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review, agar saya tahu bahwa readers bersedia membaca fic ini. ok, lastly, thank for your attention.

_Mell Jeevas_


End file.
